


Poppin' Bottles in the Ice, like a blizzard

by Postlikeme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aran Ojiro fanfiction, Aran Ojiro imagines, Aran Ojiro stories, Aran Ojiro x reader, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Inarizaki, Ojiro aran scenarios, Ojiro aran x fem reader, Osasuna, Timeskip, background bokuaka - Freeform, background kagehina - Freeform, background sakuatsu, haikyuu sexy stories, haikyuu!! - Freeform, ojiro aran - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postlikeme/pseuds/Postlikeme
Summary: Tonight is Osamu Miya and Suna Rintarou’s Bachelor Party! The World'sBESTBest Man: Aran Ojiro, is tasked with babysitting the World'sWORSTBest Man: Miya Atsumu, all night--which wasn't so bad....or rather, it wouldn't be--if only a certain mysterious bottle service girl hadn't somehow stirred up emotions in Ojiro that he has never felt before in his life, effectively throwing the Captain off his duty.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Ojiro Aran/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Poppin' Bottles in the Ice, like a blizzard

Allow me to set the scene: tonight is Osamu Miya and Suna Rintarou’s bachelor party! About a dozen of each the two boys’ closest friends booked a booth in one of Japan’s highest end nightclubs to celebrate the upcoming wedding! All the men (including some of your HQ faves) were turning up: dancing, rapping/singing with the lyrics, drinking, taking videos of the grooms…. in other words: the group were basically having the littest time in general!  
The bottle service presentations were top tier, The bottle service girls and guys who brought out the liquor used confetti, signs, and sparklers. The whole nine yards, not only because they had professional athletes at the club but also because the entire booth were big spenders since this was such a grand occasion. Aran Ojiro, kind-hearted safeguard, will be the first to write a nice review on Google about the lively experience at this junction, in order to help their business but especially because one of the bottle service girls that kept checking on them was quite possibly the most gorgeous person he’s ever seen in his entire life.  
“Atsumu. This wasn’t the plan–How many bottles did you order?!” Aran Ojiro nudged his childhood friend with his elbow after Atsumu handed over a hefty tip to the bottle service girl again. You took the money and gave a longing but quick look at the only black man in the booth.  
Needing to distract himself, Aran peered into their ice bucket to count the bottles. One, Two……..Five, and they had just gotten there. Right out of a party bus.  
“Keep the change, ya?” The blonde said to the server, ignoring his prudent friend for a moment in order to scream at his brother to drink more because he just ordered his favourite alcohol. Aran nudged Atsumu harder this time, to which Atsumu finally turned to him.  
“Ah, who cares? It’s my brother’s last night single Aran— n’ ya promised ya wouldn’t act like ya gotta stick up yer ass tonight.”  
“ _I resent that_ ” Aran yelled over the music, rolling his eyes. Was it so bad to be worried about his friend’s pockets? Atsumu always did this: spent way too much money in the nightlife industry, and then regretted it sober later on when he checked his bank statements. He was a mess, and everyone knew it.  
Speaking of mess, Aran distinctly recalled 7 months ago when Suna and Osamu had brought Aran out to dinner to ask him to be Suna’s best man. Aran’s face had broken out in to a huge smile and of course he agreed. After getting up to hug them both joyfully, the fiancé’s had asked him to please please PLEASE–to the best of his ability– get Atsumu, Osamu’s best man, to chill the fuck out when it came to the only best man duty they were leaving to him (because he would ruin the wedding with his whining if he didn’t get to delegate it): The Bachelor Party.  
That was months ago, and while Aran had been impeccable in completing his double-best-man duties, he still worried that Atsumu was going to go overboard like he always did when it came to partying. Atsumu and Aran had ordered an 8-bottle package weeks in advance that would satisfy the 14-or-so group of men here perfectly, yet upon arrival... Aran witnessed Atsumu already paying for two more.  
Ojiro had no problem with drinking and he wanted Samu and Suna to have the night of their lives as much as the next guy, but he also didn’t want anyone in the group to get kicked out due to major intoxication.  
You see, _Atsumu never thought of things like that_ which is why Aran’s cautioned nature had to be enough for the both of them, ultimately forcing him to confront his blonde teammate about it. “Atsumu-san–” The taller man started.  
_“–Sides,”_ Atsumu grinned at the way the two grooms were getting lit because they just got iced. “I’m using Samu’s credit card.”  
**“YOU WHAT!”** Aran raged, turning to his irresponsible friend incredulously. Atsumu smiled and shook him off. “Chill! Sakusa took away mine before I left, so I had to. I’ll pay him back!”  
Ah. Noooow Aran understood, and he was somewhat relieved.  
Thank the heavens for Atsumu’s boyfriend Sakusa who is the one person Atsumu truly listens to (most of the time). Kiyoomi probably realized that albeit not drastically, Atsumu would be less inclined to max out a credit card if the card wasn’t his own, therefore tis’ good thinking! Aran is satisfied when he thinks about how Atsumu behaves wherever Kiyoomi is involved…..kinda….. so the wing spiker had been a great help when it came to forcing Atsumu to stay on top of the wedding stuff.  
However, unfortunately for everyone, Sakusa draws the line at attending a nightclub that has so many germs and so many people in close proximity to each other, so…. everyone was stuck with Tsum at 100% of his obnoxiousness tonight.  
“Oh, I know you will.” Aran sputtered, knowing that he knew the blonde Miya’s bank account password anyway, just in case he tried not to pay the groom back. Don’t ask why– just know Aran has had to get his younger friend out of many a crazy night when Atsumu was being held up at the bar because he was too drunk to remember his pin. Aran stared at him seriously. “Just don’t buy any more bottles, we have more than enough.”  
Tsumu waved him off dismissively; a motion Aran has become accustomed to ever since they were toddlers. The blonde downed his glass of Hennessy then scrunched his nose when he watched the happy couple Osasuna making out in the centre of the booth. Aran knew that look and tried to stop his friend from repeating himself for the tenth time that week.  
“I swear if you say it again, Tsum–”  
The blonde huffed. _Here we go._  
“Suna shouldn’t be here! WHAT KINDA SICK IDIOTS HAVA BACHELOR PARTY **WITH** THE PERSON THEY ARE MARRYING? LAME! I begged ya to listen to me and give em' separate parties. How will they have any real fun if they are there watching each other?! It's so stupid–” He babbled on drunkenly.  
Aran took a swig of his drink as well, grimacing at his teammate. “Real fun like what?”  
“Strippers, for one thing. Lotsa em, y’know?! Everyone knows Itsa Bachelor Party staple, but Osamu would be a little bitch about it cause he’d get all whiney over someone else all over Suna……. meanwhile they’re robbin themselves of some real **Last-Night-Single** fun. I’m just sayin, Aran-kun- it’s not too late to split em up. I take Samu to Eagles and you and Suna stay—“ He continued to mutter, matter of fact.  
Aran interrupted him.  
“Oh? And everything you have planned for your brother’s individual Bachelor Party you’d be okay with Kiyoomi doing on his future Last-Night-Single?” 😏  
Aran’s face broke out into a shit eating grin when he witnessed all the blood in his setter’s face drain. Aran took this rare moment of silence from his best friend to explain something to him.  
“Osamu and Suna are the best couple I have ever seen. They wanted to have their bachelor party together, and everyone in this club can see at how happy they are tonight. Stop trying to ruin it. There’s no rulebook to a Bachelor Party, So stop whining, shut up, don’t make us carry you out tonight, and make sure they are having a good time. That’s our duty as best men.”  
Atsumu shrugged—pretending he was unbothered— but the Olympic setter wasn’t fooling Aran by the way he took out his phone to probably text his Sakusa that he misses him. (😂😂😂😂)  
“Please promise me you’ll do what you’re supposed to do tonight and make sure everything goes well for those two.” Aran jutted his chin toward the happy couple that was rapping to the lyrics of the current Pop Smoke song playing.  
“Tell yer what,” Tsum smiled and made his way over to the table in the centre of the luxurious booth. He poured out four shots of Ace and brought it back over to Aran. “You take these shots, and I promise.”  
Cautious Aran thought about arguing, and he was about to–but then he thought otherwise when he peeped Suna over Tsumu’s shoulder, looking at Aran with an apprehensive expression. It was the same expression Rintarou wore when he had asked Aran to preside over Atsumu, especially tonight. Suna probably thought that Atsumu was being difficult, which he kind of was– but Aran decided the dark haired man-of-the-hour did not need to know that! Therefore, Aran just nodded at Tsum, humouring him by downing all four shots one after the other to please him, handing the empty shot glasses back to his buzzing friend and shaking his head as the liquid burned his stomach. Ojiro knows he is heavyweight drunk, _unlike Atsumu_ –so the four shots would just take him to a pretty standard level of drunkiness, nothing too crazy.  
Aran gripped his preferred drink and prepared himself to walk away but Atsumu grabbed his dress shirt. Ojiro turned to him in question.  
“Good, y’know. Cause yer gunna need those shots if yer ever gunna muster the courage to talk to that waitress you’ve been making googly eyes with all night.”  
Aran almost dropped his glass, alarmed.  
“Umm -I- I wasn’t–which-which one are you ev-even… I–”  
_“Um whIcH-WHiCh onE aRE yOu evEN-EVen…???”_  
Atsumu mocked his annoyingly bait friend by mimicking him. Then the setter deadpanned. “Ya’know exactly which one. Do ya even notice she’s been staring atcha all night, too?”  
Even though it wasn’t visible through his dark skin especially in a dark club, Aran’s skin heated up when he realized others had noticed the exchange of flirty glances he and the server were making that night.  
“She’s lookin’ atcha now.”  
Aran gulped and scanned the dance floor outside of their booth, soon spotting the server that captured his attention standing by the bar on your phone.  
You looked at Aran with narrowed eyes.  
Atsumu was very amused. “She seems bored on the job, yeah? Let’s change that.”  
Aran shook his head, not looking away from your gaze across the club. The alcohol gave him enough confidence to not stop himself from staring deep into your eyes this time. It wasn’t that Aran wasn’t good with girls, he was so handsome and had a killer personality that allowed him to practically get any girl he wanted and everyone in this booth knew that, but he was very selective when it came to women and he didn’t date or sleep around casually.  
“Imma go getter for ya….” Tsum started toward you.  
“NO!” Aran tried following his much faster best friend, but Atsumu had the speed and agility of a fucking squirrel, just like he did when they were kids. Not to mention the 3 steps Aran took to try to grab Tsum made the room spin because the alcohol was starting to settle, making him feel nothing but happy. “I’LL DO IT!” Aran called loudly over the music, making Atsumu spin on his heels with a big smile, giving his Olympic Team captain a thumbs up. Aran gave him the middle finger in return, retreating backwards so that he was sitting in the booth chair with a perfect view of his muse.  
The hot effects of alcohol were making its way through the athlete’s body, making Aran’s stringent demeanour loosen up without his consent.  
He checked on the two grooms one more time to make sure they were having a good time, to which it appeared as if EVERYONE was having the time of their lives because:  
\- Kags and Kita were sitting down with crossed legs having a chill discussion that they looked content having  
\- Hinata was trying to photobomb every happy-couple picture  
\- Atsumu seemed calm for once, hiding his phone with a red face because of his boyfriend, most likely  
\- Hoshiumi was introducing himself to all the non-volleyball player attendees (Osamu’s staff + Suna’s cousins), asking if they’ve heard of him before 😐  
….And Suna and Osamu were being disgustingly cute again, tangling their arm through the others to take a simultaneous shot of something ~~(A/N: 🥺🥺🥺 I’m sorry I love them so much)~~  
Oh And Bokuto— **the designated driver from bloody hell** — was spraying everyone with champagne like it he was a firefighter on the job.  
Aran made sure he was certain all was well for the only two men that mattered tonight, which upon seeing their smiles: absolutely seemed to be the case, before looking back over in your direction.  
When he did, Aran met your heated gaze and felt his usually-buried adventurous side take the wheel. His face warmed up. _Damn, she’s sexy,_ he pondered. He couldn’t peel his eyes away from your eyes that seemed to lock him there. Feeling the effects that come with being under the influence, Aran made a motion to tilt his head as to invite you over here.  
With the sexiest smirk Ojiro had ever seen in his life, you tipped your glass up, downing the water at the bar before stalking toward him. You let the tall, dark, and handsome man know with your eyes that he was your muse of the night, too.  


********

********

As you approached, Aran’s heart sped up: in the best way. His eyes fell down your body, from your neck to you high heels, and it seemed like you were walking in slow motion. When you hit the end of the raised booth he was in, Aran had been so distracted by your intense gaze that he hadn’t even noticed Atsumu there, ready to greet you and intercept. _Fuck,_ Ojiro felt nothing but annoyance for his childhood friend as soon as you had to tear your beautiful eyes away from him due to a tall blonde boy blocking your path. Apparently, Atsumu had a few things to tell you about the man you had your eyes on.  
Aran watched as you listened intently to what the setter was telling or asking you, and then you nodded sweetly and laughed at the ridiculousness of his friend. _What kinda nonsense is the guy pulling now!?_ Aran wished he trusted his consumption enough to stand and stop him, but unfortunately he needed to wait a bit.  
When Tsumu pulled away and looked over at his captain with a smile, Aran glared back at him.  
**In that moment, Aran has never wished he was Osamu Miya more…..just so that he could use their twin telepathy to tell Atsumu how much he hates him and his scheming ways.**  
As you stepped up into the booth, you made Ojiro forget anything else. Aran watched your every move, anticipating this meeting more than any meeting he has ever had. It still seemed like you were walking in slow motion, swaying your hips to the music which forced Aran to think about what those hips would feel like under his hands. Yes, you were beautiful and just his type, _but there is something else about you_ that he couldn't quite place his finger on. Even more, there is something about this moment. About him not being a club person and not being from this area, but crossing paths with you anyway.  
The music changed, blasting through the speakers by their booth with a vengeance to the point where his seat vibrated. You were finally only less than five steps away, so Aran planned his introduction in his fuzzy drunken mind for when you closed the distance. Just as you stepped in front and leaned down to where he was sitting and you were standing, Aran opened his mouth to introduce himself– but faltered when he was interrupted by the feeling of your hand on top of his head, effectively pushing his head back lightly but purposefully, in order to expose the stunning dark skinned man’s neck and jawline. Aran’s eyes almost rolled back from the sexual undertone behind your movements. He was utterly speechless.  
You used your grip on top of his waves to make the perfect angle for you to whisper in his ear:  
“Your friend over there told me it’s your last night single.”  
You mentioned huskily, allowing Aran to hear the sexiest voice he’s ever heard in his entire life! He was too intoxicated to even fully register what you said because he was too in awe by your the combined beauty of your face and voice. You continued.  
“But for some reason… I don’t believe that. You don’t peg me as one of those guys that I see getting a booth here and hit on another woman… You’re one of the good ones. And single. Right?”  
Ojiro was relieved and so turned on by the fact that you could easily see through his friend’s bullshit. He nodded, wanting to hear you speak more.  
“Well, it may not be your wedding soon, but….”  
Your voice dropped an octave because you grinned daringly..  
“—but if you’re willing to take a risk…. I would love to make this your **last night single, too.”**  
Aran’s eyes widened as he felt all the blood rush to his cock. He’d never been so turned on by someone before. He loved how direct and assertive you were, telling him you wanted him just like that…. wow, a direct Alpha Female to his indirect Alpha Male: it made him want to worship you.  
The Olympic team captain tried to respond– _he did_ –but your grip on his head, specifically the way the very tips of your nails were grazing his scalp minimally–was driving him to the point of no return. You also smelled like literal heaven in heels.  
“Anyway… your friend asked me to make this night memorable for you… so that’s exactly what I’m going to do,”  
Again, Aran tried to speak but he swallowed his tongue when your hands moved from his head to grip his knees instead. The music switched to the song Captain Hook by Megan the Stallion. You gently spread his gorgeous legs apart and situated yourself in the middle of them, giving him a nice view of your cleavage under the dress. Aran immediately bit his lip, finally getting fully hit by the 4 shots he took.  
Seeing this sexy large chocolate man bite his juicy bottom lip made something snap inside you. The entire time you worked in this club you had never felt such an attraction-- **or ever, really**. You made it a rule when you got hired that you would just drop your bottles off at their tables and go, never giving anyone any extra attention or the lap dance that they asked for, mainly because you were not a stripper and it wasn’t necessary.  
**But for this man?** _Oh, You’d break that rule of yours tonight and every night if he returned._  
You released the man with the attractive goatee, standing up straight and wining your hips and ass to the beat, pleased that Aran’s eyes immediately followed the movements of your lower body.  
Wanting to see those panty dropping eyes of his again, though, after a minute you used your hand to lift his chin so that he was looking into your orbs as you gave him a subtle, not over the top, show.  
The rest of the boys in the booth were incredibly wrapped up in their own fun, but some had turned to look, taking out their cameras and jumping and whooping excitedly because they were witnessing one of the most selfless and cautious men get spoiled for once.! The fiancé’s Osamu and Suna seemed the most excited because they were the only two standing on top of the booth chairs unable to stop smiling.  
Ignoring the audience that was forming behind you, you confidently and sexily flipped your hair and dropped it low, right in between goatee man’s legs, as if to put yourself in the perfect position to give him a blow job.  
_Which you wouldn’t be opposed to doing later, honestly..._  
Bokuto was hyping you up from afar while Akaashi was trying his best to quiet him down, it was hilarious.  
Aran‘s breath caught in his throat. The nightclub lights made you look unbelievably mysterious and alluring. Through hooded eyes, he looked down at you like he was silently begging you to mount him. You stood back up because him looking down at you like that was making you heady as fuck. You then pulled a him on him, biting your bottom lip, attempting to convey how badly you desired to be the last thing he sees tonight.  
Ojiro–the dead man– wiped his large hand over and down his face to ground himself. Seeing the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen bite her lip made him feel like a horny teenager again, unable to control himself from getting even partially erect down there because of you. He had to look away from your face momentarily, if only down to the rest of your sexy body as you moved.  
He realized that had the opposite desired effect than calming his tsunami-like arousal, so he just decided to let his eyes go wherever they wanted, drinking in your attractiveness.  
The way you moved hypnotized him. He decided in that moment that he wouldn’t leave here without getting your number and arranging to see you again. As captain of the Japan National Volleyball Team that is currently training for the Olympics, Ojiro decided months ago that he didn’t have time for frivolous activities like relationships or one night stands. His personality might be described as cautious, after all, and those things were anything but….  
But everything that he promised himself when he was named captain all flew out the window tonight when he saw you. _When you came onto him._ _When you drew him in like a professional spear fisher._ He was already sold, _fuck,_ and he didn’t even know your name yet!  
Aran just knew that he wanted to simultaneously bed you **and** know everything about your childhood - (what made you into the unabashed woman you are today?), honestly. He wanted to know every facet of your imagination. All your tics and triumphs. All your hopes. All your dreams. Maybe it was the alcohol, ~~it wasn't,~~ but he was already smitten. He couldn’t be happier that you came over here.  
The captain changed his mind:  
**In that moment, Aran acknowledged a repetitive thought, in which he AGAIN never wished he was Osamu Miya more….. if only so that he could use their twin telepathy to tell Atsumu how much he loves him and his scheming ways!**  
Because if it wasn’t for him, Aran probably would not have thrown caution to the wind and called you over here during two of his best mate's Bachelor Party. Which means he wouldn't have never been graced with seeing your gorgeous body move like this.  
Just when the captain thought he was going to overrheat from how hot you were and how flustered you were making him, you turned around and sat down on his lap, spreading his legs further around you. You began grinding on his crotch to the music, and everyone cheered loudly when seeing Aran’s eyes widen.  
_“Oh my God…”_ He groaned huskily, unable to keep his hands to himself as you gave him a real lap dance. He gently placed his hands on your hips.  
He couldn't believe this was happening. You made him horny—yes. That's normal. What isn't is the fact that: more than anything, you showed Aran another side of himself tonight. A side that both grooms and Atsumu had been begging to break free for years:  
**A risk-taking side.**  
Riding the wave, Aran used this opportunity to lean forward so that he was whispering in your ear as you danced on him.  
His goatee brushed against your cheek, effectively showering your entire body with goosebumps. He had the deepest voice you had ever heard in your entire life, and hearing it made you oh so wet and oh so into him, despite knowing nothing about the kid. Despite all of that, he declared:  
“I’m okay if this is my last night single.”  
His smooth tone of voice sounded like silk in your ear, so smooth and so tantalizing.... but it was what he said that really shook you to your core. You gulped, stopping your movements altogether as you leaned back on his chest. As if moving on automatic, Aran responded to your sinking on him by wrapping his arms around you, placing both veiny dark hands on your exposed thighs. You shivered at how much he felt like home.  
Only acting on pure instinct, you couldn't help but devise a theory in your mind, in which the first part of the theory postulates that the incredible black man with the goatee could talk you through an orgasm like none other with that voice. The second part of this theory postulates that it could also be the voice that you fell asleep to the sound of because he was wishing you goodnight and stroking your back. This theory _also_ postulates that it could be the voice that upon hearing once, had the ability to truly turn your current dreary days worthy.  
You may not know this man, and he sure doesn’t know you, **but his friends and your coworkers knew that you both broke your rules for eachother tonight.** And that’s something significant.  
You don’t know each other, but the electricity between the two of you on this first night— if given the chance to fester— _could quite possibly rival that of some of the power couples in this very Bachelor Party_ And it may not happen then……. actually, it may have taken _weeks,_ but nonetheless it was **this** night, at **this** Bachelor party, in **this** club, that you both decided to put everything you had behind that theory of yours:  
And luckily…………  
……Your theory was right.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be cross posting my fave works from my Tumblr on here!  
> https://shhhlikeme.tumblr.com
> 
> ***PLEASE CHECK OUT THE ABSOLUTELY ASTONISHING [Tumblr](https://shhhlikeme.tumblr.com/post/632540429975437312/hi-nin-i-know-this-may-not-be-chosen-and-its) THAT WAS PARTIALLY INSPIRED BY THIS FIC. I AM BLOWN AWAY. ART & ALL CREDITS TO: @crushzone on [Tumblr](https://crushzone.tumblr.com/)


End file.
